No Light without Darkness
by Elvenpanda
Summary: Unknown to most inhabitants of our universe, a war was brewing. And I had unintentionally created it. It started when I found myself in an alternate galaxy surrounded by handsome elves and a strange Dwarf. Later Tony would argue if I wanted to take a broad view on things it started When the cosmic entities first forged the infinity stones. Ether way I had messed up, big time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N disclaimer- I don't own any of the lord of the rings characters or the avengers characters.  
I'm really bad at summaries so I'm sorry if it doesn't sound to good but I hope the story is a lot better. Also this is based after Avengers age of Ultron and all marvel movies before Ant man.  
This first chapter is really long sorry, I didn't want to make it into two chapters because I didn't really think it would work. Usually the first chapter for me is either really long or really short. Most chapters will most likely be shorter than this one, maybe about half the size, but that all depends.

Just a word of warning this first chapter has some really big time skips, it will not continue like this. Its like this because I just wanted to skim through the first chapter so you know what's gong on before I get to the main plot. umm yea, enjoy.

 **1-Halcyon**

/ˈhalsɪən,-ʃ(ə)n/  
pronounced Hell-see-on  
adjective: halcyon  
1\. denoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful.

Prologue.

They called us Travellers. Yea I know, the simplest of words, yet not the simplest of species. I guess the name came after the destruction of our planet, long before even I was born. Our planet was the tenth planet in our galaxy, it was known as Renaissance, an ironic name looking back on it as it was destroyed long ago.

I wish I could say that it was destroyed after a great battle to protect it, where the ground shock in the moments before it exploded in a great ball of light, eruptions could be heard from the surrounding planets as tidal waves and earthquakes covered the land. Where we all escaped in giant space ships that sored around the galaxy, going where an unseen force took us.

But like most stories, it was a lie, for the most part anyway. The planet was sick. It was the trees that withered away first, and then the animals stated to slowly die out. But they took no heed to it. After years of surviving on atmospheric gasses and great seas, Renaissance just… crumbled. The ground started to collapse under their feet. No one really knew why it did; we just know that… it did. Maybe it just got old or something, some suggest it was the higher power, that every planet hangs their beliefs upon. It didn't matter anymore anyway, what's done is done.

The truth to the story is that our ancestors did leave upon giant space crafts, but for a long time they just drifted through the galaxy, not even a mouth after they left the fuel had all been used. Not everyone escaped though only a tenth of the already small population left, but not all survived the journey through space and time. In the end only 5% of the population managed to escape.

The ships arrived on various planets, it is said that some unlucky ones landed on Muspelheim - Home of the Fire Demons. It is unlikely they survived. Others landed on Alfheim- Home of the Light Elves, and very few arrived on Asgard - Home of the Asgardians. Even fewer found themselves on Midgard - the Earthly realm. Home of the Humans. These planets, apart from Midgard, are the only realms with knowledge of the travellers existence, as far as we know.

In the end it didn't matter where they landed, they soon left and travelled the realms in search of their kindred. They had been gifted, with a sort of sixth sense, they were able to see hidden portals that connected the realms. They praised the Gods for these new gifts of sight and they used it to travel between the planets, and hence given the name travellers.

In their search some unlucky few ventured to Helheim - Realm of the dead, or to Svartalfheim - Home of the Dark Elves. We learnt to avoid these realms, but too late. So even fewer of the population existed but they still search for their kindred.

Naturally, the sense was then passed down through generations and now I to have it. I never knew my father, My mother told me grandfather had been on a ship with 7 people on it, she was one of the 3 children on the craft, including my father.

When I was 2, they disappeared through various portals in search of survivors on other realms, my mother had stayed with me on Alfeim, where it was safer then traveling through portals, and all where to meet back there within two days. After 2 months my mother realised, they weren't coming back. My mother had told me that he was dead, that he wouldn't abandon us, I wasn't so sure.

When I was 12 my mother died and I was alone to travel through realms in search of my father. I created a book, with maps of different planets and their cities, places I had been. After I mapped the first portal I realised that the location of them changed regularly, popping up in random places.

But that was 600 years ago.

In current years, I had found myself living on Midgard and had equated the first friends I had made in centuries. Currently I was hanging on for dear life on the edge of a black-hole with a crazy purple alien dangling on my leg, in the middle of the 'Avengers lounge' with Tony Stark yelling at me.

I should probably go back to the start, while the relevant start.

2 Years before

It started when I noticed a giant patch of land rise towards the sky with great speed. I realised that this was in fact an unnatural occurrence in Midgard and decided my aid may be useful. Now may be a good time to mention that I am skilled in the art of archery and average at the sword. Over the years I picked up useful tips from various realms and my mother before she passed. Anyway on top of the mound I noticed a handful of peculiar warriors, including a green hulking beast, a man in metal? And another fellow archer (who could use some pointers from me, good he may be, but not skilled)

On closer look there was not one metal human form but multiply forms, in a grey rusted armour. After one attempted to attack me, I killed it and joined the side of the Green beast and his comrades in destroying these… things.

After the battle these warriors, I learnt, called themselves the 'Avengers'. They had greeted me with surprising friendliness and I saw one was dressed in Asgardian clothes and in later years I would learn he was a prince. He realised what I was and then went to explain to his companions I was a traveller and what that entailed.

The one I would later learn to be Tony Stark looked at me curiously during Thor's explanation. I can still recall the conversation that followed.

"You barely look 18, kid" He accused  
confused I replied, "So?"  
"Six-pack here tells me you guys are pretty old, How old are you?" he asked evenly  
"just over 600" I replied before realising the mortal man would never grasp the concept of the theory of anyone living over 100.

"I don't believe one word of it" Tony stated matter-of-factly.  
To avoid the unwanted argument that would follow, I decide to end the conversation short and simply.  
"I don't really care what you believe." I said casually, causing the other archer to smirk.

To my surprise Tony stood there for a while before breaking into a smug grin.  
"I like you kid, what's ya name?" He asked  
I paused "Halcyon" I replied cautiously  
He laughed "Not sure it suits you kid." He said as he place an arm around my shoulders.

When the avengers all departed, Thor offered for me to journey with his to Asgard, which I refused. Though I enjoyed the company of the Asgardians, recent times there have not been to pleasant what with wars with the frost giants and dark elves and all. Everyone went their separate ways and I found myself stuck with Tony Stark, who commanded rather then asked for me to come with him.

In the two years that followed that day I lived in the avenger's tower with Tony, as he tinkered away in his workshops. It was watching Tony work that had helped me realise how technically advanced Midgard really was. He had taken to calling me 'Hayley' which didn't bother me in the slightest. Often I would stand around and watch him working on the many things in his workshop, often asking questions like "What's that" or "Is that wise" and even stating in precarious situations "Careful". In one situation, this statement in the silence sounded like an explosion and caused Tony to jump and burn his hand in first and second degree burns, it was around about then that I learnt the basics in the art of healing.

It had been a while since I last travelled through a portal, not that I minded , and had decided it would be good for me to have a break from looking for everyone and give others a chance to find me first. I was happy here in this oversized mansion, living with the innovative Tony Stark and Vision when he showed up, and with visits from Pepper, who seemed to like me and acted motherly in a strangely bemusing sort of way.

No one knew where Dr Banner was, S.H.I.E.L.D pretended to know but they had as much of an idea as we did. Thor came seldom and Hawk-eye occasionally practiced archer with me, each giving each-other pointers and constructive criticism and Steve Rogers often stayed at the tower. Looking back on it now I wish that I had spent more time with the Black Widow, but for the most part it was good and i was comfortably happy with how life was going.

1 month before

It was at the end of the second year that things started to fall apart. Things had been tight with everyone, Tony had been going through a rough patch with his drinking, S.H.I.E.L.D was trying to pull itself together, again, Dr Banner was apparently on the radar again and everyone was looking for him, Pepper's mother had passed away and Vision and I seemed to be the only one unaffected by all the troubles and tense rooms.

Things had only got worse when Thor arrived, Someone had stolen not only the Tesseract from Asgard but the infinity gantlet as well. He said the warriors three reported another two Gems had been stolen the Collector, and the whereabouts of the rest were unknown to the Agrarians. Thor had later explained the origins of the Gems and their properties.

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities, then the universe exploded into existence and the remnants of this system were forged into concentrated ingots... Infinity Stones. The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possesses unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations through the millennia." He paused as we digested this information.

"Only beings of immense power can wield the stones, such as when the Celestials used the Orb to pass judgement on entire planets, or certain Immortals can grasp the power. Collections of lesser beings who focus their intent can harness the power but are usually unable to grasp the full power of the stones and are destroyed by them when direct contact is made, such as the illness of Jane Foster when exposed to the Aether or the disappearance of the Red Skull by the Tesseract. Despite being referred to as "stones," the Infinity Stones appear in different shapes and states."

I had heard little about the stones over the years, but knew enough that when someone tampered with tem it never ended well.

"So what do they do?" Tony had asked impatiently.

"The space stone, blue in colour and is known as the Tesseract. It is capable of providing instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly.

Then there was the Yellow Mind Stone used by Ultron, and now Vision. This stone has the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, we believe now that Loki used this on Hawkeye.

The red reality stone is liquid, unlike the other Infinity Stones. It acts like a symbiotic force capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, granting that person immense strength, power, and seemingly unlimited capabilities.

The power Stone is Purple and has the capability of being an incredible power source, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet, some argue it is the most dangerous of them all.

However little is known about the blue time Gem and Green Soul gem as they vanished long ago."

Thor had looked uncomfortable suddenly. "My Friends" He had started. "Each of the Infinity Stones have the ability to be used individually, as Loki demonstrated. The power of all six stones can be harnessed collectively, Through the gantlet, but none who have attempted this have survived. The Stones are also indestructible; no weapon can destroy them. They are the greatest power in the universe and unparalleled."

I remember Tony had been the one to give Thor and arsenal of questions. "So not only have you lost an immensely dangerous weapon, but the containment unit that can operate all six of them at once?"

"Yes, but like I said no one has wielded all six and survived."

"Great, this is great. Do you at least know who has them."

"Ai" Thor had responded solemnly. "They call him The Mad Titan, Avatar of Death, His name is Thanos."

"Charming, we should go kill him now." Tony had stated calmly.

"This should not be taken lightly, Stark, He is dangerous, more than Ultron could ever have been. The only stone we are certain he does not have is The Mind stone in Vision, we cannot risk it."

It had surprised me that Tony's arguments had ceased after that. But I for one saw this as an opportunity, we had an infinity stone, that was an advantage and we could destroy Thanos before he could endanger anyone else. I had approached Vision with my theory, at first he had disagreed saying we couldn't risk losing the stone. After my rebuttal about how he had destroyed Ultron and how he was powerful as it was, he had agreed to accompany me in the search for Thanos.

2 days before.

We told no one about what we were planning on doing, looking back on it I wish I had at least left a note should things have gone astray, and astray they had gone.

A portal had been easy enough to find, like all portals it was round and shimmered slightly. The gateway was no larger than two people and no taller than two meters, it glistened slightly showing part of the land formation on the other side, often it was difficult to tell where it would send you. It seemed Vision too was able to see portals, not surprisingly, and soon we were hoping from planet to planet.

1 hours and forty minutes before

We had found Thanos easy enough two days later, on a realm known as Xander. The purple giant had the face of a monster, he looked how a villain would look, like he kicked puppies in his spare time. He was daring even just looking at him, the sight made one want to hide away. Ultron and Loki had been dangerous but they did not hold what Thanos did, for Thanos was pure evil as if looking at him the wrong way could get you killed.

When I say evil, I'm talking about nature, not just about motive. Evil goes beyond the normal catalysts that drives beings to commit murder and mayhem–those catalysts can include jealousy, anger, rage, fear, even a distorted kind of love.

I'm talking about psycho-killers, that are unable to feel remorse but instead cut a scare into their own twisted motives of Anarchy. Thanos was the definition of pandemonium.

I know now that I should have turned around and left there and then. But pride had been my downfall, more specifically Visions downfall. Even Now I know it was my pride, that had gotten him killed I may not have held the five infinity stones that had ended his life before a fight could even begin, but I may as well have been. I had seen Vision fade into nothingness and I can still see his terrified glazed eyes and hear his breath fighting for air when I close my eyes.

I should have realised the danger I had put us in. It was Vision that had Killed Ultron, and now within the first seconds of a battle with Thanos he had been killed. Watching my friends grow old and die was a concept that I had grasped a long time ago. It sucked, but I knew there was not a thing I could do about it. But there was always that peace of mind, that 100 years from now I would not be alone, That Thor and Vision would still be out there somewhere. They weren't supposed to die, they just, weren't.

The arsenal of words I fired at Thanos only seemed to delight him more. His laughter rang out like a thunderous storm, He stood there taking all the insults with a smirk as I fired arrow after arrow at the laughing prick, in my rage that gave him a humorous time, his guard was down which opened my window and skimmed past his shoulder. The laughing stopped.

I recall his purple eyes changing and growing darker until they were almost black.

"You dare challenge me?" Thanos spoke in explosions.

"You killed my friend." I replied hotly and took an unwilling glace at Visions motionless body.

The smirk had returned to Thanos' face "Well, well, well, The traveller has a friend. Or had" He added with mock sympathy "It won't be long before you should follow the same fate."

Thanos looked at his grazed shoulder and watched a slow trickle of black oozing blood run down his arm. His smile then broke into a wide stimulating grin.

"Midgard." He stated in a voice like he was gargling stones, "You have reminded me of the so called 'Avengers', a lot of trouble they have caused in the past. Once I have killed them and then, as the galaxy crumbles under my power, and you have seen where this mistaken of attack has lead you, and you watch all that you have worked toward vanish, then and only then, I will kill you, slowly."

"You can't win." I stated with more force then I thought I could muster.

He simply barked out a laugh and flexed his wrist, with the infinity gantlet that know held all six Gems.

"I already have."

It was around about then that I had noticed a portal, leading to the realm of the light elves I was sure, below us floating in the middle of space. This was a rare opportunity and I was not about to pass it up. Jumping of the edge before Thanos could picture what I was planning, I soon disappeared through the portal landing where i though I would. I then began searching for various portals that would lead me back to Midgard, before Thanos could catch up with me, that is if he was even following.

30 minutes before

It had taken a record hour and ten minutes to arrive back at the Avengers tower. Racing up the stairs and declining the strange elevator, I arrived flustered and scratched, from carless travelling, in the lounge to see all avengers sitting there to my utmost relief, even Thor was there, all but Dr Banner.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, we didn't have the time for all the 'where were you' and the 'S.H.I.E.L.D won't be happy' 's

So I simply said "Shut up Tony" before he got the chance to form words. This caught the attention of all present in the room.

"He's coming" I stated as I rushed about to windows to see if he had indeed around come. Moving curtains and running about, everyone was looking at me like I was going crazy. I wish that were the case.

"Who's coming, where's Vision?" Steve asked in confused.

I felt like saying ' who the hell do you think is coming?' in my panicked state, but the last question made me lose that train of thought, and I stopped completely. Quietly I replied " Thanos is coming, if he's not already here." Thor stood up then.

"We must be ready." He stated reaching for his hammer, others followed in his lead, all except Tony.

"Where's Vision?" Tony repeated Steve's question

"He's… gone" I replied steadily but it wouldn't be long before my voice dissolved.

"What do you mean he's gone" Tony asked with genuine confusion and slight annoyance.

I opened my mouth but I found I could no longer form words.

"Hayley, Where's Vision" He repeated coming towards me.

"I-" I stumbled but was cut off by Tony

"where the hell is he?" He asked again

"He's dead Stark! We went after Thanos" I had started off loud but it had ended in a whisper.

His silence was worse than his curses, and he just stood there looking at me, then he exploded, a mood unseen in the billionaire.

"You did what?! Do you have any idea what you have done! Did you miss the part when Thor said destructible and unparalleled?! This is a Joke?" he scoffed

"Tony-" I started lightly

"Your carless thinking resulted in earth being punished. You should have told us what you were doing"

"You wouldn't have allowed it." I replied calmly

"Hell yea we wouldn't! Did you stop and think there may have been a reason for that?"

"Tony-" Steve tried to calm Tony's uncharacteristic rage but he too was cut off

"And now Thanos comes here, when S.H.I.E.L.D is in ruins and the world is still recovering after Ultron, they won't be able to survive another attack. Banner is off Gods knows where, Pepper is in Alaska, pray he doesn't go there. And to top it all off it is your Fault Vision is now dead."

Silence filled the room again; I stood there speechless and embarrassed. I knew that he hadn't meant it, but it still stung and held more truth to it then I wished to admit, it was my fault and I knew it as well.

Tony opened his mouth. Had Tony gotten his chance to speak, I would guess that it would have been a Stark type apology, but I would never know, as we were interrupted by a huge boom that echoed around the room and everyone was thrown against the walls.

10 minutes before

Raising my now headache filled head that buzzed loudly with singing whistles, I noticed Thanos standing in the middle of the room, Looking down on everyone there.

"So these are the Avengers" he stated with mock enthusiasm. "Wish I could say I'm impressed."

"Sorry to disappoint." It was Black widow that recovered first.

Thanos eyes tinkled with pandemonium as he grinned wickedly. "It will be as uninteresting to kill you as it was you friend." He stated casually, "What was his name? Vision. The terror in his eyes in the moment he knew-"

Thor however wasn't having this, in an angry roar; he threw his hammer with great vitality towards Thanos.

When his gantlet covered hand, Thanos grabbed the hammer mind air, the force of it dragged him back a few steps, sliding across the floor, but he still held the hammer as if it were no heaver then it looked.

He had sneered at us as he closed his armoured infinity covered gantlet tightly around the hammer. His teeth clenched as his grip tightened around the weapon, and a slight crack rang through the air. In the silence it had sounded like a small scream of a young child, all too clearly heard. A fraction line ran up the side of the handle to the tip of the stone mallet, it was soon joined by another fracture.

It had been in this moment that I realised the true peril of the situation we were in, how miserably, unbelievably, out powered we were. We couldn't win, inside we all knew this, but that didn't stop us from trying.

Before Thor's hammer could be completely destroyed, Tony had stepped in, blasting his laser's at the monster, causing him to drop the weapon. Hawkeye and I fired arrows at him, while Clint chose his preferred fancy ones, mine were just normal but just as deadly. Steve's shield spun towards him and Black widow threw knifes at him from behind, whilst Thor retrieved his weapon.

For Thanos part, he aimed The gantlet at us, a beam of blinding rainbow light would shoot from it, reminding me of the Bifrost on Asgard. Where it hit the wall, it would leave a gaping hole in the side, more powerful than anything Tony had ever engineered.

When the wall had begun to quake with the sickening threat of collapsing, Tony decided it was the time for a plan of attack.

"Attack all him all at once." He shouted.

Thanos stood there daring them to try, as the others formed in front of him.

I was frozen. Tony's grief and rage had gotten the better of him, he wasn't thinking clearly, but instead carelessly. I knew what would happen if they did this, and I was frozen in shocked surprise that Tony was too blinded to see it.

When any object reaches a certain critical density, its gravity causes it to collapse to an almost infinitely small pinpoint causing a Black hole. The massed collection of particles that would build together from the war-engineered weapons, some with magical properties, acting against the infinity stones would compose and then burst in a sonic wave of energy.

"NO-" I shouted too late.

The weapons had already been fired; they meet the infinity stones power half way to Thanos. A searing white light exploded from the collision. A sucking sound, like a vacuum clearing the room of air erupted, then a boom like an amplified car exhaust.

Everyone had been thrown back for the second time that day, even I had hit the wall although I had expected this reaction. The air might have been winded out of my lungs, but I took no notice. All I saw was the black hole that now occupied the lounge.

What started as a small dot had grown into a large opening about a meter wide and was still growing. It was exactly what it was called, it was a Black hole, dragging the space-time continuum like honey around a spinning spoon.

It sucked in everything and anything into it. It started off small, with pens and pencils then to table and the walls themselves, as we clung to anything that held firm.

The wall that I was holding onto crumbled away in my hands. I flew towards the hole reaching out to Natasha's outstretched arm but missing entirely. I fell to the flour and drug my nails into the cracks in the lino that peeled slowly away as I advanced the hole.

Thanos had decided that this Black hole was no match to him and stood up, no longer holding anything. How wrong he was. To his surprise, (and what would have been my amusement in any other situation) he was dragged off I feet and he too flew towards the black hole and his death.

My victory was celebrated to early, as he grabbed hold of my leg with his non-armoured hand, as he had flew past. This extra weight caused my now bleeding hands to slide faster along the ground towards my probable death.

Present time

I looked towards the hole when I noticed the gantlet slipping from Thanos' hand. He too had noticed this and compressed his fist, unwilling to let go of the powerful weapon. The metal tried to pull free of its shape. He groaned in pain as the Black hole fought to collect its prized glove.

It was then that the hole collected it first Gem for the glove. A Gem, I was unsure which, dislodged from the gantlet and hurtled through space, this caused the hole to crack like lightning and thunder and seemingly pause for the slightest of seconds.

My eyes widened as realisation dawned on me and I almost barked out a hysterical laugh. It was the Cosmic Entities themselves that had created the stones. Entropy, Infinity, Death and Eternity had created them before life true, but after space. The stones are the most powerful and indestructible object in the universe. That would mean the entities had to take into account every danger, and barrier in the universe, no black hole would be allowed to out-match the stones. Meaning the stones would have to out-match the black hole.

They could close it.

Another stone was extricated from the gantlet. It would be easy enough all I needed to do was kick Thanos into the black hole and the rest of the stones would go with him. But that developed another problem. Although a black hole is said to be empty nothingness, with the stones there could be the chance of Thanos escaping it.

Thanos jerked out in an attempt to catch a stone that had come lose but failed, this caused me to slide suddenly a little further.

"Don't let him, take the stones." Thor yelled out as the black hole erupted in a crazy thunder of cracking. He attempted to find a path toward us.

When the forth stone came lose, Thanos decided to take his chances and let go of my leg. Heeding to Thor's words I too released the ground and turned on the floor grabbing Thanos hand and regaining my position on the floor. I was now on the edge of the hole, only my hand still in what was once a lounge.

Thanos fought against my hold, which was already slipping from my blood soak grip. The ceiling was falling and the ground was shaking. The hole had to be closed.

"Let him go!" I heard Tony yell through my thoughts. Thor's struggle to try and reach me was in vain as he had barely managed to move a step.

"He could still use the stones!" Thor argued.

"Not if he's dead!" Hawkeye countered.

I was barely hanging onto Thanos now. I thought back to Tony's angry words, the friendliness the avengers had treated me with, and I thought of Vision.

"I can fix it!" I shouted to the group as I saw Natasha slip. I locked eyes with Tony as the face of Vision swiped behind my eyes.

Still looking at him I continued "I'll make things right" I said in a low voice.

I let go.

A/N Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed that, like I said the main plot comes in future chapters. Although the main character will be in Middle Earth for the majority of the story, I hope to feature a lot of avengers and their point of view and what they think is happening. thanks :) bye.


	2. Nothingness

" _What is nothing?"  
"Remember what life was like before you were born?"- unknown _

**Nothingness**

They say that a black hole is just nothingness. The very definition of nothing suggests the absence of everything. No light, no air, no smell, no taste, no sound. I don't think we can ever experience nothing in its entirety. When there is no sound, our ears still seem to ring, that argues that nothing isn't nothing because nothing is the absence of something.

However in this moment I thought that I was suspended in nothingness. I didn't know which way was up or down, if i was moving or stationary, if my eyes were open or close. I think now that nothing is simply the unknown.

Suspended in the darkness I began to notice I was struggling to breathe like space itself was reaching inside of me and pulling the air from my lungs, but I was still in fact alive. Something very unexplainable happened next. In a distance, I could not tell if it was miles from me or right in front of my very eyes, pale glows of colour illuminated the darkness, stabbing into it with blinding authority.

It was six colours to be exact, altered spaces away from each other. I had seen those colours before? The full impact of everything that had happened crashed like a weight into me. Thanos, he was somewhere inside this dark void with me, the thought made me shiver involuntarily.

I noticed that one light had been snuffed out, confused I watched as another disappeared. If they were the infinity stones like I thought, why were they disappearing as if being destroyed…or grabbed. I realised with striking clarity that Thanos must be grabbing the stones in the hollow void, when yet another glow dimmed.

Instinctively I reached out for the closest light but my hand closed around nothing, the light was further away from me then I thought. Another light disappeared, how was he getting them so fast? Panic swarmed me as I felt my arms and legs thrash widely in an attempt to move. I didn't know if I was moving or not.

When the fifth light vanished I had never felt terror such as this before. The simple idea of being in complete darkness forever terrified me, having not even the hope of leaving. Having forgotten my air situation, I reached out as far as I could, arms lashing out, legs kicking hands facing the taunting light.

I laughed out when my hand enclosed around the small pale blue object but no sound escaped my lips, instead I tried desperately to suck in air. This all happened at the same time that something else closed around my hand. Sickening pins and needles covered my body as the cold gravely hand of Thanos tried to pry open my hand.

My desperate need of the light kept my hand firm as my other hand went to join it. I brought my legs up to my hands and kicked out in the blackness. My pride almost shined out in the darkness as I connected with something hard.

I started spinning backwards and didn't stop spinning. I rolled myself into a tight ball around the stone. I spun for ages, for how long I didn't know. I was dying, I felt dizzy and faint, as though I would pass out, maybe I already had. This Black hole was making me crazy.

Never had I felt so scared and alone I wanted to go home, I wanted to be anywhere as long as there was light and trees, oh how much I had taken the trees for granted If I ever saw another tree I would hug it and never let go till the day it died. And people, I didn't care if they were human Asgardian or even Hel herself. And water, ohh how I missed the sea, at this stage I didn't care if it was polluted sewer water or fresh lake water It didn't make a difference now.

The blue stone shone brightly as I spun faster. It was then that another thought occurred so strong I almost let the stone go, How was I still holding it? I was immortal sure, but I never thought I would be able to harness, maybe it was the black hole maybe it was-

I lost my train of thought as the stone continued to glow brighter I could see the tips of my fingers, but I had to force myself to close my eyes, but still the light pierced me, in my despair I shoved the stone into my pocket. I felt myself spinning faster than I was falling? And It felt cold and I could hear! Like a swishing sound and I could Breathe! My curiosity made me open my eyes.

The light was welcoming but blinding, I blinked a few times and to my alarm I realised I was in fact falling. The first thing I saw was the outline of a tree branch. Impulsively I raised my arms which made the branch smack with brutal force into them instead of my face. I heard a sickening crack, I wasn't sure if it was the branch or my arm.

I fell back onto another branch then forward again towards another. I reached out in the hopes of seizing one of the branches but it snapped in my hand. I reached out for another and grabbed hold of it, the sudden stop jarred my arm so hard I let go of the branch and started to fall again cursing hard, and getting a mouth full of leaves in the process. My pain was replaced with irritation at the never ending fall.

The leaves disappeared replaced by the ground, it came hurting towards me with such velocity I didn't realise what it was until I smacked straight into it. The air knock out of my lunges as a cloud of dust surrounded me. The trees faded into nothingness then I was unconscious.

Xxxx

When I came to, I was still lying flat on my back under the abnormally large tree. I spat out the several leaves that I had inhaled on my fall when I opened my eyes. I was still light So I guesstimated I had not been out for too long.

Still lying there, I decided to get my bearings, It was silent apart from a slight breeze and the air was starting to gain a slight chill. My black leggings were dirty and ripped. My green blouse-like coat was just as tattered but my Leather brown shoes (A gift from Black Widow) with matching green laces were unscathed but scuffed and worn from heavy usage. Hanging off my shoulders and fastened at the front with a small sliver 'A' pin (courtesy of Tony, despite me not really being a Avenger) was a purple cloak, gifted from Thor, it was in acceptable condition apart from the rips along the bottom of it.  
The only item completely undamaged was the grey t-shirt with the rolling stones logo on it that Tony and Clint had all but forced me to buy. That was safely concealed under my blouse, parts of it showing from the rips on my outer shirt. I had no idea where the stone was, and frankly I wasn't about to go looking for it, it was the least of my worries.  
To my complete surprise my quiver was strapped to my back underneath me, making the ground even more uncomfortable. It had maybe three arrows left in it from after affairs that had gone on. My bow itself still string across me and was seemingly in pristine condition.

Deciding I best asses my injuries, I mentally started from the bottom up. My feet were fine as far as I could tell from just lying there. Looking up slightly I could see the scratches on my legs through the tears in my leggings, they held a dull throb. My upper body held no immediate injuries, only slight blood splatters that decorated my blouse in two or three places from the rips that went through both shirts, and from wiping my hands on them. My hands were still bloody from the slide along Starks floor, but mostly it had dried into a crusted layer.

I slowly rose to a sitting position on the cool dirt. I settled with lifting my arms to my face so I could get a better look at my damaged hands. Upon attempting to lift my left arm, a searing white-hot pain shot through my shoulder, all the way to my fingertips. I breathed in sharply and fell back, supporting myself in the siting position with my right arm.

When I regained my breath, I looked towards my left shoulder, trying to find the source of suck agony. I didn't take a doctor to see what was wrong. My left shoulder was a good inch further back in its socket then it was supposed to be, just turning my head had sent another shock wave through it.

In my state, I impulsively stood up straight. Bad idea. The sudden movement sent my head into a swirling jumble as black dots spotted my vision. I stumbled back a step, blinking furiously in an attempt to regain my vision but to no avail. I couldn't pass out, not again it wasn't safe, I had no idea where I even was! The thought slipped from my mind as the darkness took hold of me and I fell in a crumpled mess to the ground as I fell unconscious. Again.

Xxxx

Hearing the rusting of leaves filled me with relief that I was still in fact alive. Consciousness was slower in returning this time. It was like trying to wake after only two hour rest after a busy day. But the tiredness itself hurt so much, it kept me awake.

With my eyes still closed, I sat there breathing. Just feeling the steady rise and fall of my chest quicken slightly upon awakening. It was more peaceful waking this time. It was strange, as if I had calmed my raging sense for a moment.

I noticed I was no longer on the ground and felt I had been propped against something, most likely tree. The hard bulge of my quiver was no longer at my back and I noticed the absence of my bow immediately. It was then that I realised I was not alone.

I sensed rather then saw beings surrounded me. I didn't dare open my eyes and tried to slow my breathing, as if I were not awake. I heard quite chatter among themselves, as if they saw me as no threat in my state, however it was like no language I had ever heard before.  
The strange language was peacefully pretty, almost song like. I didn't know how to explain it, but if I could I would say it was like they spoke in patterns. The intricate lace of words joining each other in a peaceful motion of speech.

Naturally, Curiosity got the better of me and my eyes snapped open before I could form reason not to.

The first thing I noticed was the light of day had faded into dusk, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Though it was still light enough to see far in front of me and the silhouettes of trees in the horizon, the stars shone proudly. There was something strangely soothing about waking up after an intense battle to the sight of the night sky in all its glory.

Next I noticed a person crouching slightly to the left of me. So intensely concentrated at my shoulder for some reason, he did not notice i had awakened. In a strange blue outfit, I noticed the person had long dark hair. At a closer look I saw pointed ears and a bow slung across his back with a sword at his side.

Upon seeing the being so close to me, I lunched backwards causing my feet to kick forward. This only resulted in my back slamming against the rough bark of a tree and my head connect with the trunk of it. For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, my vision blurred. However his time I was not going to fall into darkness.

As this happened my feet had connect with the person in front of me and he fell back in surprise. I heard the unsheathing of swords and the tautness of bow strings. I looked up to see about six other beings pointing weapons towards me. Upon impulse I reached for my bow only to remember I no longer had it. I then reached for the dagger I kept hidden in my boot, that to was gone.

"Shit" I said silently as I looked up at the beings that surrounded me.

What I had first suspected were humans, I saw now they were not. Though they held similar characteristics, the posture they held and the distant traits that made them different from humans made me decide they were not humans. They almost resembled the light elves but humanier and a lot better looking. Was I on Alfheim? But the language I had never even heard and they looked to different to the light elves.

They were all dressed in similar blue clothes, apart from one in green in brown with light silver-gold hair. My eyes skimmed over him and landed on what looked like a short, stumpy, bearded human. My brows furrowed in confusion as I looked at the axe wielding being who raised an eyebrow to the being in green next to him. The short being looked like an ugly version of the Vanir of Vanaheim. But I couldn't be there because what would the light elves be doing here?

The one I had knocked over said something to me, but I didn't understand. The tone of voice he used suggested it was a question. Maybe it was a native language of the light elves or something. I looked back at him, he had not picked up a weapon, but instead crouched there looking at me, perplexed.

Having travelled the realms my whole life, I had found it useful to learn the basics of each realms common language, most a mixed form of English, which is why I found it strange I couldn't even see a hint of what he had asked. I decided to take my chances with the most common language of the light elves in the hopes he would understand.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I asked in the common tongue of the Alfeim.  
The confusion in the face of the being was all the answer I needed to see he didn't understand. I tried my luck with the short being. Turning my head to him I spoke the same question but in Vanir, He too had no idea what I was talking about.

"Do you speak westeron?" the person in front of me asked again. I turned sharply towards him. To my relief he had spoken English, but should that mean that I talk to them? I don't even know who they are, little-own where I am.

"Good" he stood. Obviously the look of recognition on my face had been his answer. I cursed myself for my foolishness.

"Who are you? From where do you hail?" his voice held so much authority I opened my mouth to answer before shutting it hurriedly to decide if I should answer or not.

I decided the best course of action would be to use a Stark tip and reverse the question onto the asker.  
"Who am I? Who the hell are you?" I said with surprising strength

He raised an eyebrow "I don't think you are in the position to be asking the questions" He pointed out. I looked back at the other beings that had lowered their weapons, but held them ready should the need arise.

Before I could reply, someone walked over to talk to him. He turned towards the new comer. I took this opportunity.  
I'm embarrassed to say, In situations like this, my brain is in a swirling mess. So it seems natural that the first thing I could make sense of, I would act upon it, so that's what I did.  
I stood up and ran.

Xxxxx

I pushed through the leaves with no hesitation. I don't bother looking behind me. I could hear them. But only slightly, they were abnormally quite, it was….strange. But it didn't matter through my ragged breathing I could just hear the light footsteps.  
They're chasing me. And they're catching up, fast.

I stumbled over sticks and logs. Most of my leggings are dirty now, and the ankles even more torn then they were before. It feels like I've been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. These woods seem to be endless. My legs ache and I don't think I can go on any longer. The throbbing in my feet is the only thing distracting me from my agonizing arm.

A branch hits me in the shoulder and it's all I could do to bite back a scream, and grip my arm. They're not too far behind anymore. But I no longer hear the slight movement of the ground, instead its replaced with the rustling of leaves. I chance a look up and saw a shadow of a figure jumping through them. _They're in the trees_ I realized with such astonishment I almost stopped were I was.

I glance around in all directions. Where can I go? Everything looks the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, they get closer. I dash to my right without thinking. The thick forestry of leaves smack against my face, obscuring my vision and causing myself to close my eyes.

I swerve blindly through tree after tree, through bush after bush. The sudden end of the forest causes me to propel forward. I open my eyes in time to see the stars in front of me instead of the ground. I realized too late I was about to run straight over the edge of a cliff and frantically stop my feet from moving. I skidded forward until I came to a stop with my toes hanging of the edge. However my sudden change in speed had propelled me forward and I started falling forwards never the less.

It was too dark to know if it was a one foot drop, or a hundred foot drop, if there was stone or water below. It didn't matter anyway there was nothing I could do so I closed my eyes tightly as a fell forward.

But I didn't fall, at least not forward. Right at that moment someone grabbed my cloak from behind and pulled me roughly back. I fell quickly backwards and landed sharply on my left shoulder. As fate would have it I passed out for the third time that day.

A/N thanks for reading, I hope to jump back to midgard and have the avengers point of view but if that's not in the next chapter then it will come in future chapters, and gradually become more frequent. hope you enjoyed it. happy reading :)


End file.
